She Said Forever
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: My latest story, just a bunch of Fabina drabbles. They're my OTP. Please read and review, it means a lot to me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my latest story. It's just a bunch of Fabina drabbles, they're my OTP. Please R&R, it means a lot to me! Thanks! DISCLAIMER!  
Me: Amber, will you do the honor?  
Amber: Hang on, i'm doing my makeup.  
Fabina: We'll do it!  
In sync: Sydney does not own House of Anubis, just the plots.  
Me: Thanks! Back to the story!  
Fabina: *Giggle giggle kiss*  
Amber: Fabina! - FabianRutterFan

Nina's POV: (I'll Never Let You Slip Away)

Three years after graduating from Anubis House, and Fabian and I were still going strong. In fact, Fabian had proposed to me, and we were engaged! The two of us were living in Manchester, along with Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie. It had started out as a normal day, Fabian and I running some errands around town. He had been in his Uncle Ade's new shop, talking, while I ran to the supermarket down the street. I was walking down the sidewalk, and suddenly a man stepped in front of me.  
"Excuse me." I demanded. He just laughed, making me shiver.  
"Hello, beautiful," he whispered, "where are you going?"  
"Running errands." I said, trying to push past him.  
"No, I don't think you're going anywhere. Come home with me!" He started to drag me towards his car.  
"I'm engaged." I protested, pulling backwards.  
"To me!" he practically yelled. That was when I panicked.  
"Fabian!" I screamed, "Fabian!"  
"Nina! Nina, I'm coming!" Fabes yelled back. He came sprinting out of the shop, shouted, "get away from her!" and rammed into the man. Creepy fell backwards onto the pavement, and swore. Fabian pulled me away from him, and once we were safely in Uncle Ade's shop, I fell into his arms. Tears fell down my face, and Fabian rubbed my back, whispering, "It's alright Nina, it's alright." I finally quit crying, and Fabian kissed me briefly before asking, "what happened?"  
"He stepped out in front of me, and then tried to pull me to his car." I said. He just shook his head and went back to hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV: (She Said Forever)

"Yes, I'll tell her," I heard Trudy whisper into the telephone, "Nina, would you come here for a moment dear?" I shrugged and walked over to Trudy. She had a pained, saddened look on her face and looked at me adoringly. I knew instantly what had happened.  
"Nina, honey, your gran ... she passed away last night. I'm so sorry." I nodded as the tears came, slow at first, but speeding up when the fact that I no longer had my gran really hit me. Trudy pulled me into a long hug, and I sobbed into her shoulder.  
After a few minutes, she led me upstairs, where I fell onto my bed as sobs racked my body.

Fabian's POV (She Said Forever)

Trudy had called Nina out to the hall, and she still hadn't come back.  
"I'm going to check on her." I told the group.  
"Tell us how she is." said Joy. She and Nina had grown close recently, and at first I thought she was joking. Then I looked at her face and saw that she really was worried. I nodded and turned away from the table and into the hallway. Trudy was sitting near the phone, a tear sliding down her face. As soon as she saw me, she pointed upstairs. I ran to Nina's room only to find her crying on the bed. Without saying a word, I pulled her body to mine, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I knew her Gran had died.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian's POV: (Never Left)

Ding Dong! The doorbell to Nina and my house rang, sending a shrill ding throughout the house. I got up from my position on the couch to answer it.  
"Hello, Fabian." smiled Victor as I opened the door.  
"Victor! Hi!" I said cheerily, "Nina, come downstairs for a minute, love!" A moment later, Nina came down the stairs, rubbing her pregnant belly.  
"Oh wow, Victor!"  
"Nina, Fabian, you're becoming parents?" he asked, seeming surprised. Neens and I nodded happily, and Victor pressed his palm to his face. (#facepalm)  
"You do realize that your child may be the Chosen One or Osirian." Victor told us. Nina's face turned sad and she began to cry.  
"No, that can't happen!" my beautiful wife cried. Nina turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as our child would let her.  
"Excuse me." I told Victor. He nodded as if to dismiss me, and I took off after Nina. I ducked inside our bedroom, expecting to see her laying on the bed. She wasn't there. Seconds later, I heard sobs coming from the room next door, the baby's room. Nina was sitting in the rocking chair, cradling her bump and letting tears drip down her face, ruining her mascara.  
"Nina?" I asked. She looked up rather quickly, and wiped away her tears, "Neens, don't cry. You know it worries me when you do." Nina nodded and buried her head in my chest.  
"It'll be alright. We'll do everything we can to keep her safe." I told my perfect angel.  
"Everything." she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV: (Those Long Months Ahead)

Fabian and I ran, laughing, up the stairs to my room. We reached it and stepped inside, noticing Amber doing her makeup.  
"Ambs, can we have the room please?" I asked her, dropping Fabian's hand to walk over.  
"Why?" she shot back.  
"To ah, y-you know ..." Fabes stuttered.  
"Oh!" Amber exclaimed, nodding her head as if to prove she understood us, "okay, well, I'll just leave you two alone. Fabina!" I nodded and opened the door for her. As she walked out, she whispered to me, "nothing stupid." I replied, "We're just talking." My roommate smiled and waved goodbye to us. Fabian chuckled and grabbed my arm, collapsing on my bed and pulling me with him. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in the scent of my love. I love the way he laughs, the way he smiles, the way he looks at me, the look he gets when he's figured something out ... him.  
"Fabian?"  
"Yes, Neens?"  
"I love you." He paused, and his face wore an expression of shock. Worried I had surprised him in a bad way, I started to get up, but he pulled me back to his chest and crushed his lips into mine. Hard. Our lips moved in perfect sync, and sparks flew everywhere. I could've stayed like that forever, but unfortunately, I was starting to get dizzy due to lack of air. We pulled apart and smiled, giggling the way we did when we kissed for the first time.  
"I love you too, Neens."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV: (I Need You Now)

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, five hours after my Gran's fatal heart attack. The doctors had tried everything to help her heart get back on track, but they'd recently decided there was nothing left; she had less than forty-eight hours left. So there I sat, tears streaming down my face, no one with me. Sure, my Aunt Elizabeth had come with me, but she was watching over Gran at the moment. Still sobbing, I pulled out my phone and dialed Fabian's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey Neens!" he said happily.  
"Hi." I sniffled.  
"Nina? What's wrong? Are you alright."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's my Gran. She's not. She had a heart attack a few hours ago, and she's not doing well. The doctors said she has less than 48 hours left!" I wailed into the phone.  
"Oh, Neens! I'm so sorry, love." I just shook my head, returning to my position in the chair.  
"I just really needed to hear your voice, know you're there for me." I told him.  
"I'm always there for you."  
We talked for a few more minutes, but I hung up when the doctors came to get me.

Fabian's POV: (I Need You Now)

As soon as Nina told me her Gran wasn't doing well, I turned myself around and drove back to the house. Upon entering the threshold, I announced,  
"I need to go to the States." My father looked up from his paper, and my mum came out of the kitchen, where she was cooking breakfast.  
"Why, Fabes?" she asked me.  
"Nina's Gran is dying, and she just really needs someone there. She won't be able to handle it when she dies." I responded, sadness in my voice.  
"Oh no!" my mum exclaimed. A silent tear slid down her face.  
"You really love her, don't you?" my dad asked me.  
"More than anything."  
"Then go ahead! She really needs you." he told me. I grinned and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, throwing things in a suitcase as I went.  
"Where are you going?" asked my fourteen-year-old sister Talia.  
"America."  
"Ooh! You're gonna see Nina!" Talia's twin, Bella, sang. I laughed and continued to pack.  
Two hours later, I was on a plane to America. The flight was ridiculously boring, and I was insanely relieved when I finally reached America.  
"Taxi!" I shouted, climbing into a yellow car.  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"Rent-A-Car." He nodded and we took off, speeding towards Enterprise. As we reached it, I handed him the money and stepped out.  
After choosing a car to rent, I drove to the hospital.  
"Fabian!" Nina screamed when she saw me, running and jumping into my arms.  
"You came."  
"Of course I did. You needed me, I came. I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
